


Случайный визит

by Kana_Go



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, they are not gays
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Лео проводит ленивое утро наедине с собственными демонами. И тут появляется Шейн, который только-только расстался с Лиз. Нужда отвлечься каким-нибудь безопасным способом захватывает их обоих.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impulse Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082534) by [ElwritesFanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks). 



Воздух в квартире тяжелый и горячий. За дверью-ширмой, ведущей на ржавый металлический балкон, открывается хороший вид на небо, и сержант Лео Барнс наблюдает через открытые занавески, как поднимается солнце. Тут слишком жарко, чтобы носить что-то серьезнее боксеров, и простыни неудобно липнут к голой спине, но Лео не встает включать кондиционер. Есть нечто в подобных утрах, что заставляет все казаться таким… безмятежным. Он просто еще не готов стряхнуть это ощущение.  
Он в принудительном трехнедельном отпуске. Босс всегда приглядывает за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он еще не сломался под тяжестью работы.  
Он не сломался. После всего того дерьма, что он повидал, Лео сомневается, что вообще способен потерять непробиваемые ожесточенные остатки своего рассудка. Это его последняя преграда, и он скорее подохнет, чем увидит, как она его предаст.  
Радио работает, работало всю ночь. Ему так легче спать, с шумом на заднем фоне. Радио не дает ему сосредоточиться на шелесте покрышек по асфальту, визге тормозов и уйме городских звуков, которые вызывают плохие воспоминания. Станция с легкой музыкой держит сны на расстоянии, мешает бодрствовать до раннего утра и таращиться на телефон с желанием позвонить… кому-нибудь. Бывшей жене. Еве.  
Когда часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают семь пятнадцать, он наконец-то не выдерживает и тянется за мобильником. Сомневается, но лишь на момент, а когда сдается, пальцы запросто набирают знакомый номер.  
Он зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом и ждет.  
— Приветик, тигр…ты позвонил Мари. Хочешь поболтать со мной?  
Сглотнув остатки гордости, он бормочет согласие.  
— Хорошо, малыш, просто начинай сам…  
Слова срываются с языка без страсти и вообще бездумно. Он не получает удовольствия, но это средство к достижению цели и дает хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Он, как всегда, тянется к члену, а потом вдруг вспоминает, что добиться стояка не выходит с самой Судной ночи. Док сказал, какая-то реакция на травму. Завершающее унижение той проклятой ночи.  
Он слушает, как женщина имитирует оргазм, потом имитирует свой и сбрасывает звонок. Вздыхает, щурится от света и закрывает глаза сгибом локтя.  
«И что теперь?»  
Завтрак? В животе урчит, но Лео все равно не двигается. Ну и что, черт побери, съесть? Все в холодильнике на вкус как жир и будущие проблемы с животом. Кстати говоря, осталось еще немного еды на вынос из того тайского ресторанчика. Прошлым вечером она шикарной не показалась, но по крайней мере, от нее не пробило на понос, как вечно, по ощущениям, бывает после бургерной дальше по улице… Он снова вздыхает.  
Неритмичный прерывистый стук в дверь заставляет Лео подскочить и схватиться за пистолет на прикроватной тумбочке. Он снимает оружие с предохранителя, делает глубокий вдох и отзывается:  
— Кто там?  
— Шейн.  
Вот дерьмо. Этого-то Лео точно не ждал. Со времен Судной ночи Лео с ним и разговаривал-то раз или два.  
Лео попросту поднимается на ноги и шаркает к двери. Боксеры липнут к бедрам от пота. Он щурится в глазок, а там и правда Проблема-С-Тачкой собственной персоной, с измученным взволнованным выражением лица. Лео открывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы Шейн протиснулся в комнату, а после снова закрывает и запирает ее.  
— Ева сказала, ты в последнее время осторожничаешь. Это местечко вроде твоего личного Форт-Нокс, а?  
Лео пропускает комментарий мимо ушей и откладывает пистолет в сторону, не зная точно, звучит ли в голосе собеседника похвала или беспокойство, и не испытывая желания загадывать.  
— Зачем ты тут, парень?  
Шейн выглядит смущенным, его щеки слегка розовеют.  
— Я… это…мы с Лиз… мы типа…  
Лео бросает на него выразительный взгляд, и Шейн добирается до сути дела:  
— Мы расстались. Официально.  
— Сочувствую.  
По его голосу, сухому и монотонному, этого не скажешь, но ему и вправду жаль. С другой стороны, если общая травма не объединяет пару, так может, отношения и впрямь не спасти.  
— Ага, да…у нас были на то причины…понимаешь ли.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Лео способен припомнить кучу причин, по которым жена может бросить мужа, или наоборот, когда партнер становится постоянным напоминанием о пережитом горе, и некоторые причины слишком хорошо ему знакомы.  
— Она говорит, что хочет, чтобы мы остались друзьями, но ей нужно двигаться дальше в романтичных отношениях, — повторяет Шейн по памяти, и это явно ее слова, не его.  
— И ты согласен?  
— Ага, ну… У меня тоже есть свои причины.  
Лео почесывает щетину — побриться бы — и зевает. Шейн распахивает глаза шире.  
— Проклятье, я тебя разбудил?  
Лео дергает плечами.  
— Вроде как. В любом случае, к чему все это? То есть, мне жаль слышать про тебя и Лиз, но я ничего особо поделать не могу, так?  
«Мы никогда не разговариваем по-настоящему. Мы никогда не разводим все эти телячьи нежности».  
Шейн выглядит… встревоженным, что странно.  
— Можешь, на самом деле. Очень даже можешь.  
В следующий момент Лео осознает, что парень лезет языком ему в глотку и целует со всем искусством восьмиклассника на школьных танцах.  
Сказать, что он удивлен — ничего не сказать. И все же Лео не может заставить себя отшатнуться. Правда, он и не отвечает тоже, а просто стоит, пока Шейн не отстраняется, вытирая рот рукавом.  
— Прости! Слишком много языка… я обычно… я и лучше целоваться умею. Клянусь. Просто… нервы…  
Возражение застревает у Лео в горле, потому что спрашивать, к чему был поцелуй, излишне в лучшем случае. Он сам знает, к чему, ну или, по меньшей мере, что из этого поцелуя должно получиться. Он сам от себя в шоке, когда понимает, что не против. Не удивительно, на самом деле, после всего, через что они прошли, но… блин.  
— Э… ты выглядишь… ну, ты всегда выглядишь недовольным, но сейчас вроде как… еще более недовольным. Ты не… против? Я могу уйти…  
Судя по лицу Шейна, он вовсе не хочет никуда уходить, так что Лео мотает головой и избавляет его от мучений.  
— Только не думай, что я переметнусь в другую команду в середине игры, как говорится.  
Шейн делает большие глаза.  
— Так значит..?  
— Можешь и дальше меня целовать, ага.  
Шейн так и делает. Он все еще жутко нервничает, но нервозность рассеивается, когда он понимает, что Лео не против, что Лео расслабляется и открывает рот шире, позволяя Шейну делать все, что хочется.  
Когда Шейн отстраняется глотнуть воздуха, Лео шлепает к кондиционеру и включает его. Так комната сделается достаточно прохладной, чтобы секс стал приятной возможностью, а не мокрой неудобной возней. Он выключает радио и ставит случайный выбор музыки в айпаде. «Soundgarden» возвращает его на несколько лет назад, когда он заслушивал диски в служебной тачке до дыр, и это желанная поддержка сейчас — он давит приступ волнения и хлопается на кровать. Переворачивается на спину, раскидывает бедра, и поток холодного воздуха, бьющий по яйцам, дает знать, что трусы определенно сбились. Он с усилием ухмыляется и заставляет себя окинуть Шейна взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Ну, как только устанешь там торчать, можем приступать.  
Шейн оказывается на нем в мгновение ока, засасывает нижнюю губу и сжимает его через белье. Все слишком быстро, слишком грубо, но это именно то, что обоим нужно, и Лео так же, как Шейн, изумлен, обнаружив, что у него не слабо так стоит.  
— Хех.  
— «Хех»?  
— У меня…не вставало с самой…  
Шейн таращится на него, видит, что он не собирается заканчивать фразу, и угадывает окончание сам. Поглаживает большим пальцем головку, растирая каплю смазки по ткани боксеров и заставив Лео зашипеть.  
— И? — спрашивает Шейн, желая, хоть и нет необходимости, услышать, как Лео скажет это вслух.  
— А теперь стоит.  
— На меня.  
— …на тебя.  
Лео внезапно громко и коротко смеется, и Шейн присоединяется к нему, немного истерично.  
— Странно до чертиков, чувак, — бормочет он Лео в плечо, выуживая его член из боксеров. — Я никогда чужой хер в руке не держал.  
Лео мнет его ладонью через джинсы.  
— Я тоже. Штаны снимай.  
Шейн отходит от кровати ровно настолько, чтобы успеть спустить штаны и белье и переступить через них.  
Лео замечает, что на нем длинные спортивные носки, хотя и не знает наверняка, почему. Легче думать о носках Шейна, чем о том, как его напряженный покрасневший член пружинит у живота.  
— Не буду тянуть резину, — Лео не может сдержаться и криво улыбается собственному выбору слов, — но резинок у меня нету. У тебя?  
— Нет. Ты чист? — интересуется Шейн.  
Лео кивает:  
— Ага. Ты?  
Шейн кивает.  
— Я так понимаю, у тебя и смазки нет, — иронично говорит Лео. — Недальновидно, учитывая, что ты шел сюда, чтобы меня соблазнить.  
Шейн пыхтит и розовеет от смущения.  
— Визит получился скорее случайным, я его не задумывал, — признается он. — В смысле, по слюне ведь можно, правильно?  
— Ага, но так не пойдет, разве что если строго без проникновения. Ты мне член сотрешь нафиг, и нам обоим будет невесело.  
Шейн хмурится:  
— Я думал, ты этого раньше не делал.  
— С мужиком не делал. Бывшая жена давала в зад иногда.  
Разговоры о бывшей немного сбивали возбуждение, учитывая сколько всего неизбежно приходило в голову.  
— А если просто отсосем друг другу, и все на этом? У меня есть кабельное… потом спортканал посмотрим или еще что.  
Шейн кивает, и Лео позволяет ему разложить себя на кровати. Его не слишком радует перспектива заполучить член в качестве единственной замены сбалансированному завтраку, но после года не приносящих удовлетворение дрочек самому себе, ручная стимуляция растеряла для него большую часть своей привлекательности.  
Он никогда раньше не отсасывал, но минетов получил достаточно, чтобы знать, что надо следить за зубами, а языком дразнить ствол. Он лезет Шейну за яйца, проводит кончиками пальцев по промежности, и Шейн из-за этого заглатывает его член глубже, чем планировал. Шейн отстраняется, кашляя, и Лео, перед тем, как продолжать, ждет, пока он очухается. Слишком много времени прошло с того раза, как Лео кончал в последний раз, поэтому он знает, что долго не продержится, и нисколько не удивляется, когда внезапно выпускает член Шейна изо рта и хрипло бормочет предупреждение. Шейн держит член, пока он кончает, а потом оглядывается, разыскивая, куда сплюнуть. Лео указывает взглядом на балкон, и Шейн, зайдя за занавески и ладонью прикрывая эрекцию, сплевывает на стену.  
Лео понимает, что у него симпатичная задница, и это хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хорошо, правда, потому что Лео всегда замечал задницы — и у девушек, и у парней. Они притягательны, думает он, и звучит это глупо, но более удачного объяснения не подобрать.  
— Иди сюда, я тебе зад вылижу.  
Уж к кому-к кому, а к Шейну он не ожидал обратиться с такими словами, но он не берет их обратно и уже через пару секунд обнаруживает, что лежит на кровати на спине, а Шейн приседает над его лицом.  
Вот это Лео уже делал, пусть и с бывшей женой, и хорошо снова оказаться на знакомой территории. Он лижет просто мастерски, и Шейн кончает через две минуты, дроча себе сквозь отголоски оргазма.  
Лео вручает Шейну коробку с бумажными платками, сползает с кровати и, оставив его вытираться и приходить в себя, идет в ванную прополоскать рот и почистить зубы. Он замечает в зеркале свое раскрасневшееся от возбуждения лицо и недоверчиво качает головой.  
— В каком чертовски странном мире мы живем, — замечает Лео, выходя из ванной.  
— Чего? — отзывается Шейн с кровати.  
Он уже перекатился на спину и смотрит университетский футбол по телевизору. Его обмякший член лежит на бедре. Лео присоединяется к Шейну и не протестует, когда чужая рука приобнимает его за плечи.  
— Ничего. Эй, кто играет? — спрашивает он и опирается на бицепс Шейна, пока тот рассказывает о пропущенной части игры.  
На стене у кровати все еще висит календарь с двумя отмеченными датами. Первая — день рождения сына, вторая — дата Судной ночи. Лео к своему изумлению подумывает о том, чтобы добавить туда и сегодняшнюю дату. А может, даже и другие.  
— Повторить хочешь? — внезапно спрашивает он.  
Шейн кивает, не отрываясь от экрана.  
— Я свободен в четв…эй, глянь только на этот пас!  
И впервые за долгое время Лео перестает думать и просто наслаждается игрой.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
